


All Together

by Jennidawn_2002



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennidawn_2002/pseuds/Jennidawn_2002
Summary: When Lydia, Stiles, Steve, and Natasha all go to S.T.A.R. Labs it gets crazy.





	1. Apparently, Joe

Central City  
S.T.A.R. Labs  
June 14th, 2016  
5:32 p.m.

 

“Have you guys seen my numeral contemn replication transmission device?” Cisco asked without looking up from the mess of ‘science toys’, as Joe liked to call them. He had been searching for a new way to improve Barry’s suit.  
“I don’t even think you guys are even speaking English!” Joe exclaimed, as he walked out of the room when he realized he could help more at the Police Department, where he’s real job is.  
“Yeah, Joe. Sure, I’ll help you!” Steve yelled as he paced out of the room trying to catch up with Joe. “But, I don’t need any—,” Steve cut him off, “Just go with it.”  
“I’ll help you find your thing,” Barry said, to cheer up Cisco since Caitlin was with her mother, making Cisco upset. Caitlyn was like his sister and it hurt him when she left him.  
Wally and Iris were at home, trying to catch up on the years missed. Lydia and Natasha were in the S.T.A.R. Labs office. “So I guess things are still going good between you and Steve,” Lydia said to her best friend from elementary school, Natasha. “What? No, me and Steve. Yeah, that’s no.”  
“What? I thought you two were together!”  
“You know I would never tell him how I feel!” Natasha said in a hushed tone.  
“Tell who how you feel?” Steve asked as entering the room.  
“What are you doing back?”  
“Well, apparently Joe doesn’t need my help,” Steve stammered.  
“I guess we really haven’t been fully introduced, I’m Lydia. Banshee, 18, Natasha’s best friend!” Lydia informed.  
“Banshee?” Steve tilted his head to the side in question.  
“Yeah, you still haven’t explained that to me,” Natasha stated turning to face Lydia.  
“I got like a GPS for dead bodies, and I scream a lot.”  
“Fun,” Steve stated sarcastically, “Oh, Natasha I have to ask you something.” Steve put his hand on her back to lead Natasha towards the side of the room, leaving Lydia to get on her phone.

Hey -Sent 3 min ago  
Sent 2 min ago- Hey, how’s Central City  
Pretty Good -Sent 2 min ago  
Sent 1 min ago- Well, I have a feeling it’s about to get better  
And why would you say that? -Sent 30 sec ago  
Sent now- Cause this

Stiles entered the room.  
“You’re here! Why? Are you ok? Oh, I’m happy your here!” Lydia stated between hugs and hits on the arm.  
“Graduation Present?” Stiles pondered why his Dad let him come to Central City, but hugged Lydia right away dismissing the thought.  
“And who is this?” Natasha asked, walking back towards where she had been standing before, with Steve right behind her.  
“This is Stiles. Human. No powers.”  
“Good. I can’t handle any more powers,” Cisco breathed.  
“Nice to meet you,” Natasha introduced herself, Cisco, Steve and tried to introduce Joe, Wally, and Iris.  
“I think the introduction of all these new people deserves a meal. Supper my place thirty minutes! Wait, I don’t have a place…Supper. Lydia’s place. 30 minutes. Everyone is coming!” Stiles laughing a little at his usual amount of detail put into things.  
“As long as you have clothes, you can stay with me, and I think supper is a great idea!” Lydia half joked about Stiles but was ready to have a fancy dinner party at all times of the day.


	2. Chicken Pot Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to Lydia's apartment for dinner.

Central City  
Lydia’s Apartment  
June 14th, 2016  
6:12 p.m.

 

“I think that is the last thing on the check list, thank you so much Barry for coming to help me and Stiles out!” Lydia hugged him gratefully.  
“Yeah, it was no problem, but wasn’t everyone supposed to be here already?”  
“Iris, Wally, and Joe on our their way, they got stuck in traffic, and Steve just texted me saying they were on the elevator up,” Stiles informed right as Steve and Natasha busted through the door, not thinking to knock.  
“Speak of the devil,” Lydia said sarcastically as she ran to give Natasha another hug, Natasha reminded her a lot of Allison and she wanted to make the most of every moment with Natasha.  
Steve walked into the kitchen where Barry and Stiles had been standing. “Hey, Barry. Stiles. I brought chicken pot pie,” Steve started but Natasha interrupted him, “We brought chicken pot pie and an apple turnover!” Natasha yelled across the room correcting him, putting an emphasis on we.  
"Yes, we brought chicken pot pie and an apple turnover," Steven said handing it to Barry to put it on the counter, “So are you an Lydia a thing?” Steve asked Stiles half way interested and half way making conversation.  
“If you count being in love with her since the third grade and her not noticing me a thing, then yeah, we have a thing.”  
“Are you serious? Finally someone who understands me!” Barry screamed in joy as he turned around.  
“Wait, let me get this straight. We all have been in love with a girl since like forever and no one of us have done anything about it?” Steve put together.  
“Yeah, I guess so,” Barry said nodding his head, and rubbing the back of his neck. Stiles saw Lydia look at him so he smiled like he had smiled at her since the third grade and went on with the conversation.  
“Wow!” Stiles exclaimed, “None of us have game. Glad I’ll be able to count on you guys for advice.

In the living room the girls had been chatting.  
“I’m so glad you could make it.”  
“Me too, I would never miss it,” Natasha paused and thought for a moment, “Talking about missing things. What have I missed with you and Stiles?”  
“You have missed,” Lydia thought back, “um.” “A guy who has a crush on me since forever and a friendship that will never be broken,” Lydia looked back at Stiles who then looked at her and they both smiled at each other.  
“Well, it looks like more than a friendship than me, just saying.”  
“Stop, you’re the one with the ‘more than just friends’.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I have known you have had a crush on Steve since you first saw him. That’s all you could talk about for a week straight.”  
“If you don’t lower your tone, don’t think I won’t hurt you!”  
“Oh, and the way he looks at you. It’s the way I look at cake when I’m on a diet.”  
“Are you serious?” Lydia couldn't tell if Natasha was talking about Steve liking her or about Lydia being on a diet.  
“And what did he have to ask you at S.T.A.R. Labs today?”  
“Just if I wanted to go ...,” Natasha mumbled the last part.  
“If you wanted to go what?”  
“Go over to his place and, and work.”  
“Work! Work on what?”  
“Oh, superhero stuff. I don’t think you would get it, it is very superhero thing. Ok,” Natasha said giving up, “he asked if,” Natasha started to spill her secret but was interrupted by Joe, Wally, and Iris busting through the door, with different deserts and side dishes.  
They all sat around the table exchanging stories and talking about different topics here and there, including superhero’s, werewolves, and how great the chicken pot pie was.  
“No, I don’t believe it,” Wally said through burst of laughter.  
“Yep, me and Lydia walked in, confidently, I might add, straight to a wall because we both were laughing at the teachers dressed up as clowns on the first day of school. Lydia’s mom dropped both of us off at the school, with our new school clothes and our new book bags and we both ran straight into the wall.” Natasha told, as everyone was bursting out laughing.  
“I had so much food, it hurts to laugh,” Joe said holding his stomach.  
“This was a very good meal. Thank you, Lydia and Stiles.” Iris thanked.  
“Oh, it wasn’t just us. Barry helped a lot!” Lydia quickly added.  
“Barry, I didn’t know you were a bust boy!” Steve said holding Natasha’s hand under the table.  
“Steven Grant! What are you talking about? It’s not like you wash the dishes,” Natasha corrected him, pursuing everyone into burst of laughter. She smiled at him, and gripping his hand even tighter. They locked eyes for long enough that it seemed like days but short enough for no one else to notice.


	3. Good Job, Rogers:/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Meta-Human comes. Crazy ensues.

Central City  
Some Central City Backroad / S.T.A.R. Labs  
June 15th, 2016  
8:05 a.m.

“Okay, let me see if I get it. That is a quantum splicer and that is a atom spacer,” Lydia said pointing to different objects on the table. Joe, Wally, Iris, and Stiles all stood to the side of the room in deep confusion. Stiles knew that trying to understand what they were talking about was going to be a waste of time so he just carried on the conversations from last night with Joe and Wally.  
“No, no, no. Look, that’s not even close. Those aren’t even names,” Cisco huffed, started to explain what each object was and what is was called but was interrupted by a beeping sound.  
“What was that noise?” Lydia asked with even more confusion than before, emphasizing that.  
“That was my meta-human app alert!” Cisco informed and ran to the computer to pinpoint the location. Barry ran out the door after putting his suit on.  
“32 Burch Avenue, Code 4.26!” Cisco yelled over the microphone.  
“Um, guys! I need more help! It has Caitlin!” Barry screamed nervously at the site of a dinosaur-human mix holding Caitlin in one hand.  
“Caitlin!” Cisco’s voice shook.  
“Iris, can you help Wally find his suit! Lydia, can you get Natasha and Steve over here?” Joe called, taking charge, “and Stiles, what can you do?” Joe asked as he started to head to the police department.  
“I can give you my baseball bat!”  
“Unless that baseball bat is made of Vibranium then I think it will be useless.” Steve proclaimed as he entered the room.  
“How did you get here so fast?” Joe asked confused at Steven’s powers.  
“I run fast! Natasha’s on her way,” Steve informed. Steve was fixing his suit when Natasha walked in ready to go and they caught up with Barry. They weren’t a big help.  
“If Wally was here we could run fast enough in opposite directions to cause enough pressure to stop him, it,” Barry said through the mic on his suit.  
“No! I don’t want him out there!” Iris commanded, “I don’t want you out there!”  
“Too bad, Iris. They need my help!” Wally said speeding off. Wally and Barry ran in opposite directions causing enough pressure to deteriorate what every the thing was. Steve ran under the dinosaur-human and caught Caitlin in mid air.  
“Thanks,” Caitlin said as Steve put her down.  
“Barry! Is everyone okay?” Iris and Cisco said through the microphone at the same time.  
“Yeah, everyone’s good. For now, at least. Joe’s here.”  
“I thought you were with your mom?” Cisco asked Caitlin over the microphone.  
“I was on my way back,” Caitlin informed.  
“Good job, Rogers!” Natasha congratulated him sarcastically because he didn’t really do anything.  
“Hey, I did more than you did, Romanoff,” Steve said jokingly and leaned in to kiss her but stopped when he remembered that they weren’t alone.


	4. Natasha? This Is Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets suspicious of Steve and Natasha's relationship.

Central City  
Steve’s House  
June 15th, 2016  
9:05 p.m.

“Why can’t we tell them?” Steve questioned, as Natasha poured them a drink.  
“Because,” Natasha thought for a moment, “because I want to tell Lydia first. Why, why are you handing me my phone?”  
“So, you can tell her. So, we can tell everyone else.”  
“No, what? I want to tell her in person!” Natasha proclaimed, getting a movie ready for them to watch.  
“Almost kissing you after saving Caitlin, we could have got busted.”  
“Well, control yourself.”  
“It’’s kinda hard around you.”  
“I know, and today at S.T.A.R Labs. Did they say anything about us?”  
“No, I said you were on your way and I pretended to fix my suit while I waited for you.”  
“Oh, that’s what you were doing in the bathroom! I stood in the hall for like ten minutes, I’m surprised no one saw me.”  
“Exactly, what if someone did? We just need to tell them.”  
“I know your right,” Natasha huffed, in her breath as she sat down, “but it’s weird.”  
“If you don’t tell them then, I will just have to leave you,” Steve smirked, he grabbed a blanket and sat down beside her, covering them both.  
“You won’t do that, if you knew what was good for you.”  
“Oh, I do. But I want everyone else too know too,” Steve muttered and lightly kissed her on the lips. Natasha started the movie after kissing him back for a moment. He was sitting on the end of the couch and she was laying down making her head lay against his chest. They sat there in silence until the background noise of the movie made Natasha fall asleep. Steve got up, and gently laid her head against the pillow and covered her with another blanket. Steve was about to fall asleep in his bed when he heard Natasha’s phone ring.

Hello?  
Natasha?  
This is Steve.  
It’s Lydia, is Natasha there?  
Sorta.  
Sorta?  
She’s asleep.  
Oh, where is she, because we were supposed to hang out tonight.  
Oh, she’s at my house.  
Why?  
She got … sick.  
Oh, well I can come over there and take care of her so she doesn’t bother you.  
Oh well, (Steve looked at Natasha sleeping) she’s asleep so she’s not bothering me.  
Ok, just tell her to call me when she wakes up, so I know she’s okay. And if you need any help with her feel free to call me.  
Ok, thanks. Bye.  
Bye.

 

The Next Morning at S.T.A.R. Labs

Lydia saw Natasha walking into S.T.A.R. Labs and caught up with her.  
“I called you last night, because we were supposed to be hanging out.”  
“Oh, sorry. I completely forgot. I am so sorry.”  
“It’s okay, Steve answered.”  
“Oh, I was helping him practice superhero stuff.”  
“Right,” Lydia thought, realizing she was lying but Lydia couldn’t figure out what or why she would lie.

 

“Are you and Steven like a thing?”  
“I already told you no.”  
“Your right, I believe you. I’ll drop it,” Lydia said as they entered the S.T.A.R. Labs office.  
“Drop what?” Steve asked.  
“I thought it was H.R.’s job to be in everyone’s business,” Cisco spoke under his breath.  
“H.R.?” Stiles asked, he had been “helping” Cisco.  
“Yeah, he was supposed to come back from vacation yesterday, but he texted me saying he would be here today.  
“Talking,” Harry started when he walked in but paused like he was thinking about what he is going to say, “about me, I see. Oh, I feel so popular!”


	5. Just One America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H.R. is back; Stydia chapter; Lydia finds out about Steve and Natasha.

Central City  
S.T.A.R. Labs  
June 16th, 2016  
10:32 a.m.

“There is a lot of new people. Let me see who’s here. Cisco, Caitlin, Barry, Joe, oh the great Captain of the America’s, the beautiful Widow colored Black, and two people I don’t know. Who are you?” H.R. listed off people, pointing at them with a drum stick.  
“H.R., this is Lydia and Stiles,” Caitlin introduced.  
“It’s, it’s just one America, just by the way,” Steve informed.  
“My apologizes, and you guys, oh, you guys are cute,” H.R. pointed out, talking about Steve and Natasha.  
“Cute? Like, together cute? No,” Natasha corrected, she continued. “Yeah, I mean I wasn’t going to say anything,” Natasha started, this sentence made Steve very happy that she would spill their secret, “I am going on a date with a guy I saw at the coffee place, you guys always go to. Dean Winchester something.” Steve gave Natasha a confusing look. She really did meant a Dean Winchester, he really asked her out, and she really said yes, it was a little more than a week ago and it was when Steve was mad at Natasha for not telling anyone about them. She just wanted to go out, like really out, with someone.  
“My apologizes, again. So, what have I missed,” H.R. spoke out after a minute of silence.  
“Caitlin almost dying, a dinosaur, and a lot of peace and quite without you here,” Cisco joked.  
“Well, Barry and I have to go. They need us at the police department,” Joe informed everyone. Joe and Barry left, Iris soon followed going to her job. Steve and Natasha went to a superhero training facility right outside of Central City, for real this time. Caitlin helped Wally make sure he was okay, after running out and saving her yesterday. H.R. and Cisco worked on new ideas for super-suits. Lydia and Stiles went to Lydia’s Apartment and called Scott to check up on everything thing back in Beacon Hills. No one seemed to need them, and everything seemed to be under control.  
“So, what do we do now?”  
“I don’t know. I’m supposed to be here on a ‘journey of the world’ before I go to college and all I’ve done “around the world” was order Chinese Takeout.”  
“Well, we can go site-seeing,” Stiles offered.  
“Or we could not.”  
“Oh, come on,” Stiles pushed a piece of Lydia’s hair behind her ears, “it’ll be fun. I heard that there is a world museum around here somewhere, we should go. They headed out,and a trip that should have taken fifteen minutes took forty-five because Stiles keep’t getting lost and his Jeep broke down multiple times. They finally arrived and started to look around at all the art.  
“Does that look like the Nematon to you?” Lydia wondered out loud. Stiles was too busy looking at painting of a blue Jeep beside the tree painting to hear. They walked throughout the building laughing at a few funny paintings, and making jokes here and there.  
“That painting of the face reminds me, back in elementary school me and Steve stayed after school for that Big Sibling thing. He was my Big Brother like Natasha was your Big Sister. Well, no one else was at school and I told Steve we should brake into the girls bathroom,” Stiles started but Lydia interrupted him.  
“Why brake into the girls bathroom?”  
“I don’t know, we were young and dumb.”  
“And what are you now?”  
“Smart enough to know you were smart and that Steve is dating Natasha.”  
“What! What are you talking about?”  
“Um, their dating.”  
“How do you know, did they tell you?”  
“No, I see the way they look at each other, and that H.R. guy clearly saw them together.”  
“I can’t believe she didn’t tell me.”  
“I can’t believe you couldn’t figure it out,” Stiles huffed under his breath, making Lydia give him a menacing look, “sorry. Wait, where are you going?”  
“If I am going to be upset, then I am not going to be upset and hungry.” The left the museum, not gaining any information about different places around the world. The decided to go to Lydia’s apartment and order pizza. Lydia felt really bad about being betrayed by her best friend, but felt better after Stiles comforted her. They binge watched reruns of Friends and threw pieces of popcorn at each other until Lydia started to cry.  
“Why are you crying?”  
“Don’t look at me while I cry!”  
“Oh, come on. You know I think you look beautiful, even when you cry.”  
“I’m just happy you’re here with me,” Lydia spoke through heavy breaths from crying, and fell into Stiles chest.  
“I’ll always be here,” Stiles stated the truth, and ran his fingers through her soft, strawberry-blonde hair. She looked up until her swollen eyes met his.  
“Stiles?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I love you,” Lydia’s words shocked Stiles and he sat there in disbelief, “I don’t mean like best friends, even though you are my best friend, I mean I really like you. I just hope it’s not to late. I can’t live my life without you.”  
“It will never be too late,” Stiles said before cupping her cheeks and pulling her towards him until her lips met his. She had one arm around his waist and the other on the back of his head. The kissed seemed to last forever, until Lydia laid back down on the couch, snuggled beside Stiles and continued to watch Friends.


	6. Burgers and Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's and Dean's date!

Central City  
Natasha’s House  
June 17th, 2016  
5:47 p.m.

Natasha heard a knock on her door. She was in the middle of getting ready for her date, he isn't supposed to be here for another fifteen minutes, she thought. She answered the door, fixing her hair and grabbing her purse, only to see that it was just Steve.  
“Why are you dressed up? Did you spy on me and figure out I was coming to surprise you with these flowers?” Steve asked, handing her a bouquet.  
“No,” she said putting the down on the kitchen counter, “I’m getting ready for my date with Dean.”  
“Wait, you were serious! I came to surprise you and you go on a date with someone else, I thought you were kidding!” Steve spoke sadly, looking down.  
“We go on plenty of dates! Plus, we need to sale that we aren’t together,” she explained, and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Well, I can go one a date too!” Steve informed, like a little kid.  
“No, that’s not why I’m going on a date,” Natasha started but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, “that’s my date. Just, please don’t do anything stupid.”  
“When do I ever doing anything stupid?” Steve asked under his breath, making Natasha give him another menacing look, as she walked out.  
“You look lovely tonight,” Dean pointed out, leading her to his Impala.  
“Where are we going?” Natasha asked.  
“My favorite restaurant,” Dean informed, using all of his moves on her, he drove her to a fancy restaurant, seeing that she was a pretty rich woman, and helped her out of the car.  
“Thank you, I’ve never been here. Is it good?”  
“I’d say so.” They skipped the very long line since Dean had made reservations, most dates he would just go out to get burgers but tonight he was living on the edge since he just came back from the dead, again!  
“Oh, my god! No, he did not!” Natasha was getting upset at the site of Steve across from a blonde girl she didn’t recognize.  
“Do you know him?”  
“No! Well, yes! It’s just I specifically told him not to come!” They sat down, ordered, and ate a delicious meal with Natasha staring at Steve the whole time and Dean staring at their hot waitress.  
“I’m sorry. This has been the best date, I just can’t do this!” Natasha told Dean as he was about to order some apple pie and she walked over to Steve.  
“Oh, hey. Natasha meet Sarah,” Steve said noticing Natasha walk his direction. Sarah was a girl Steven had known before and they had kind of liked each other. They both leaned in for a kiss, Steven staring at Natasha the whole time, when Natasha couldn’t take any more.  
“Oh, stop!” Natasha yelled, giving up, “We will tell them tomorrow, okay!”  
“Thank you,” Steve got up from the table, completely forgetting about Sarah and they went back to Natasha’s house.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just it’s hard,” Natasha admitted to Steve, almost in tears.  
“I know,” Steve agreed, comforting her until the both fell asleep laying in her bed with music playing in the background.


	7. No Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero's vs. Meta-Humans!!!!!

Central City  
S.T.A.R. Labs  
June 18th, 2016  
8:57 a.m.

“So this is what you guys do everyday,” Steve pondered aloud, watching Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, Iris, and H.R. click keys on the keyboard. Joe and Barry were at the station leaving Stiles, Lydia, Steve, and Natasha to stand there and watch the most unexcited thing ever.  
“Pretty much,” Cisco informed, as he continued to type without even looking up.  
“Well, that’s sad,” Stiles said under his breath, making Lydia hit him in the side, “Ow, what was that for?”  
“This is worse than watching Steven try to cook that chicken pot pie,” Natasha compared.  
“Hey now, that was an amazing chicken pot pie! But you’re right, you guys really need to have some fun or something exciting.”  
“Now, I think killer meta-humans can be exciting!” H.R. proclaimed, still pointed his drum sticks when he talked.  
“I have an idea. Why don’t we have battle? Superhero’s versus Meta-Humans!” Natasha begged. Cisco looked up from his computer, intrigued on the idea and was already think of names to call the battle, in his head.  
“That’s great. It will give me practice!” Wally scampered out, ready to use his powers any minute.  
“I don’t know?” Iris stammered, only trying to keep everyone safe.  
“Two on two, Barry and Wally against Steve and Natasha! I already texted Barry to run here,” H.R. started, but stopped when Barry ran in.  
“Battle? What battle?” Barry asked.  
“Oh, I was just saying how we could take you down,” Steven and Natasha pointed out.  
“Really, cause we don’t even train and we still take down everyone!” proclaimed Barry.  
“I thought you guys trained down in that big room,” Lydia stated confused, making Wally and Barry give her a look.  
“Guys, are you sure?” Caitlin pondered.  
“It’s! On!” Barry shouted. Steve and Natasha led them to their training facility.  
“We have to establish some ground rules! There are no rules!” Cisco yelled and signaled them to start fighting.  
“Wait, there isn’t anywhere to run!” Wally screamed.  
“Rule One of Fighting:,” Natasha yelled, pulling Barry into a The Widow Kick, “know your opponents weaknesses!”  
“Seriously,” Barry stated, fazing through her. They carried on through punches and running around for a few more minutes. Steve used his shield, Natasha used her gauntlets and Barry and Wally ran.  
“Me and Steve are dating!” Natasha yelling again, causing everyone to stop letting her and Steve catch Barry and Wally, “Rule Two: Never Get Distracted!”  
“I knew the whole time!” Stiles yelled throwing out information.  
“And he told me!” Lydia screamed, sad and angrily.  
“And I saw you two together in the hallway, too!” H.R. yelled. Steven was disappointed that they had already known about them and Natasha felt bad for not telling Lydia causing her to get distracted.  
“Rule Three: Don’t Let Emotions Clog Judgment!” Barry yelled, after getting both Steve and Natasha stuck in a circle, with Barry and Wally running around them.  
“I’m sorry Lydia!” Natasha tried to yell, tears forming in her eyes “You don’t know how hard it was to not tell you.”  
“But you was the one that wanted to keep it a secret!?” Steve stated, very confused.  
“I know,” Natasha screamed, about to breakdown. Barry and Wally had stopped running and Natasha went up to Lydia, “are you mad?”  
“No, because I did almost the same thing to you,” Lydia informed.  
“What?”  
“I told you that I didn’t like Stiles, but I do. Like a lot,” Lydia turned towards Stiles and he kissed her, only for a second, and Lydia turned back to Natasha giving her a hug.  
“So, Steve and Natasha are together, Lydia has liked Stiles for longer than the twenty-four hours they have been dating, and the superhero’s beat the meta-humans!” Cisco calculated, trying to keep up.  
“That is exciting!” H.R. beamed, waving his drumstick around in the air.  
“What are you talking about?” Wally asked, “we clearly won.”  
“No! What? No! Do you not remember the two times me and Natasha caught you guys,” Steve pondered.  
“Yeah, only caused you guys cheated!” Barry informed as they all walked out of the building.  
“Hey, there were no rules!” Steve fired back.  
“He’s right!” Stiles agreed, pulling for the superhero’s and put his arm around Lydia copying Steve putting his arm around Natasha as they all started to get into different cars to drive back to S.T.A.R. Labs.


	8. Broken Lamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia get closer; Dangerous Meta-Human is back; Lydia uses her powers.

Central City  
Lydia’s Apartment  
June 18th, 2016  
9:27 p.m.

“You know,” Lydia informed, and started hug Stiles,”I’m glad we’re together.”  
“You know,” Stiles added, through kissing the top of her forehead, “I am too.” He had been wanting this for as long as he can remember and now that it was happening it didn’t seem real. He was thinking about this, making him stop kissing her.  
“What?” Lydia asked, when he stopped.  
“You’re just,” Stiles started, but stopped to make her nervous, “so beautiful!”  
“Thanks!” Lydia said bashfully, putting her head down, and started to heading to her bedroom, “Are you not coming?” Lydia asked when she realized Stiles wasn’t following her.  
“Well, I mean. Yeah!” Stiles proclaimed and walked in her direction. Lydia fell down into her bed, messing up the covers. Stiles walked in, aiming to lay down beside her. He tripped over her dresser, fell, and hit the lamp.  
“Stiles!” Lydia yelled, getting up and running over to help Stiles up, but ending up bursting in laughter, after seeing that Stiles was okay.  
“Why are you laughing? I could have gotten seriously hurt!” Stiles yelled, making a case against her laughing.  
“Sorry,” Lydia said through laughs; she straightened her self up, “sorry.” Stiles was still sitting on the floor next to a pile of broken glass. Lydia had sat down beside him, pressed her lips on his, and then leaned leaned back against the wall.  
“What was that for?”  
“For everything,” Lydia stated after think for a minute.  
“Are we going to finish what we started?” Stiles asked, as the phone started to ring.  
“No,” Lydia stated before answering the phone, “Barry! What do you want?” All Stiles could hear, as he stood up wiping the pieces of glass away, was mumbling. After a few minutes Lydia hung up the phone, went to the living room, and open the front door to let Barry in. Stiles followed Lydia, disappointed in the turn of events.  
“Oh, hey Stiles!”  
“Hey,” Stiles said with sadness in his voice, “what are you doing here?”  
“That meta-human/dinosaur is back!”  
“Of course,” Stiles remarked.  
“What can we do?”  
“I can take Stiles to a safe space, with my friend Oliver, but Lydia. I’m think this might be a you job.”  
“What? No! She isn’t going out there!” Stiles objected, trying to protect Lydia even though he knew he couldn’t.  
“Stiles! I have to help,” Lydia said, giving Stiles a quick hug and kiss. Barry ran Stiles to a safe place with Oliver and ran Lydia face to face/head of the meta-human.  
“Get everyone out of here!” Lydia yelled.  
“All the civilians are already gone!” Barry yelled back.  
“No, you have to go too. I don’t know how powerful my voice is but I know it could kill someone. It could kill you, Natasha, Steve, everyone!”  
“Stiles told me not to leave you.”  
“Stiles will get over it now go!” Lydia demanded before watching him run off, and screaming at the top of her lungs. The power of her voice made the ground shake, made a near by building fall, and definitely killing the thing, but it hurt her. Barry had run to get everyone and bring them back, Stiles first. Stiles ran to Lydia who was lying on the ground.  
“I told you not to leave her!” Stiles yelled towards Barry, mad at himself more than anyone else. Stiles was in tears, seeing Lydia laying on the ground.  
“Stiles,” Lydia whispered, in such a quite tone you could barely hear her.  
“Yeah?” Stiles asked, in joy that Lydia was, at least mostly, okay.  
“I’m renting that apartment,” Lydia started.  
“And?”  
“You have to pay for that lamp,” Lydia informed, making Stiles laugh after he helped her get up and get Barry to speed them to Lydia’s apartment with a confused look about the lamp situation.


	9. Sounds Exotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Comes!! Caitlyn has a secret!

Central City  
S.T.A.R. Labs  
June 19th, 2016  
10:13 a.m.

“If you could stop ‘PDAing’ in front of me,” Barry confronted Steve and Natasha, as they were making out in front of everyone.  
“Don’t listen to him, he’s just grumpy because he doesn’t isn’t dating his ‘forever crush’ like you guys and Stydia. That’s right, I called them Stydia. I totally ship you guys too, by the way,” Cisco informed.  
“See that, that right there. What is ‘shipping people’? We don’t have that on my Earth. Do you guys like mail people too or what?” H.R. asked, confused of the new thing, whilst waving around his drumstick.  
“Do you actually know how to play the drums?” Steven asked, after he stopped kissing Natasha for a minute.  
“Well, some might say I am pretty good,” H.R. started but Cisco interrupted him, “No! No he does not!”  
“Cisco, I need your help!” Caitlyn yelled from the other room. She had been working on something secret all morning. Cisco obeyed her wishes and everyone assumed it was nothing important until they heard crying.  
“You should work on that,” H.R. said to Barry, talking about stopping the crying from the other room.  
“Barry, wait. She asked for Cisco and we should give them a minute, and if it continues then Natasha, Iris and I will go in there,” Lydia informed, trying to help the situation.  
“Why you and Natasha?” Steven asked, after they had stopped kissing at the mention of her name.  
“A woman’s comfort, duh!” Stiles told, like he knew what she was thinking, which was pretty accurate. H.R., Joe, Barry, Iris, Wally, Steve, Natasha, Stiles, and Lydia had whispered for a few moments trying to hear if everything was going okay. They all ‘acted natural’ when Cisco opened the door.  
“She twisted her ankle, really badly trying to show me her new studies. It really hurt her, but I put her foot up on a stool and I think she’ll be fine. Caitlyn could tolerate a lot of pain, Barry knew, making his face color with confusion. Everyone else thought that she just hurt her ankle and carried on. Cisco went to the room and stayed in there with Caitlyn. Everyone took on their normal day, Joe and Iris going to their jobs; Wally had a couple college classes that day; Barry ran around saving as many people as he could; only small dangers were happened but that still gave Barry someone to save. Steve and Natasha went back to kissing and Stiles and Lydia were about to head home until H.R. started to freak out.  
“Why..why is there..a…a…wolf in…front of the…entrance!” H.R. yelling with each word. Steve, Natasha, Lydia, and Stiles all ran to the monitor on the computer H.R. was looking at.  
“Hey! Sour wolf’s here! What a nice surprise!” Stiles stated, as sarcastically as he could. Derek had hit the door, sending it down and made his way up to where everyone was, following Lydia and Stiles’ scents. Derek entered, where he changed back to human form.  
“Derek, what are you doing here?” Lydia asked, when he turned back human.  
“Beacon Hills didn’t really need me!” He informed, with a shrug.  
“Hey, Derek! Why don’t you take some of Caitlyn’s pain away before we introduce you to everyone?” Lydia asked, turning her head to the room where Caitlyn and Cisco were.  
“I don’t smell pain,” Derek stated, bluntly.  
“Cisco probably gave her pain pills,” Natasha guessed.  
“Well, then we can skip to the introducing. I’m Steve!” Steve informed, walking towards Derek with a hand out. Derek shook his hand and walked over to Natasha.  
“Natasha,” she stuttered with each letter in her name. Derek shook her hand giving her a half smile, which was as rare as gold or something that is really rare.  
“H.R.! Sour wolf, sounds exotic,” H.R. said moving both drum sticks to one hand in order to shake Derek’s hand.  
“Caitlyn and Cisco are in there. Apparently Caitlyn broke her ankle. Can you take her pain?” Stiles asked, already knowing the answer.  
“I can only take pain if there is pain,” Derek informed, moving towards the room. There was small chatter in there, probably Derek introducing himself. He came out informing that Caitlyn had fallen asleep and that she wasn’t in pain. Cisco was right behind him explaining that he gave her pain pills.  
Derek turned up his nose a little towards Steve and Natasha then towards Lydia and Stiles. Natasha was standing in front of Steve and he had his hands around her tiny frame, clearly indicating that they were together. Lydia and Stiles were holding hands but Derek had seen that before considering how close they were and how many times both of them almost died. He assumed that there friendship had grown but tilted his head to the side in confusion, when he smelled what they were feeling.


	10. It's Just Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha choices Derek over Steve?

Central City  
S.T.A.R. Labs  
June 19th, 2016  
11:16 a.m.

“Hey, Derek,” Lydia turned to him, “Do you have a place to stay?” “I have a guest bedroom but Stiles is using it, but he can always move to the couch,” Lydia continued, seeing the look on his face, realizing he didn’t have a place to stay.  
“Or Stiles could move to Lydia’s room?” Stiles stated in third person, with bad intentions, making Lydia give him a look, making Derek giving both of them a confused look.  
“Nonsense! He can stay at my place. I have two guest bedrooms so even if Steve comes over there isn’t a problem,” Natasha stated, nicely, giving him a quick smile before turning back to everyone else, “does that sound good?”  
“Oh, no. I don’t know how long I’m staying and I could not be a bother,” Derek started, but Stiles interrupted him.  
“Yeah, Derek is always grumpy, and sad, and mean, and doesn’t eat, and doesn’t sleep, and is a wolf, and has super hearing, and can smell your emotions, and is a huge bother,” Stiles exaggerated a bit. Yes, Derek had super hearing, and smell, and was a wolf, and was always grumpy but deep down inside he was just a big ol’ teddy bear, as Stiles would call him sometimes. Derek shot Stiles a look after making him seem like a bad roommate.  
“No! I don’t care! I am not letting you sleep on the street, or wherever wolves sleep,” Natasha stated handing him the house key out of Steve’s pocket.  
“That’s…that’s my key,” Steven said softly.  
“I have an extra key at home and my key is still in my bag,” Natasha informed, turning to face Steve giving him a kiss.  
“I really appreciate it,” Derek said, “and I will find my own place as quick as possible so I can be out of your hair.”  “Oh, talking about home. Steven and I have some shopping to do so we won’t be home until late tonight so that gives you time to get settled in without us bugging you.” Derek tried to thank her again but was interrupted by Steven asking about shopping.  
“Grocery shopping, it’s just grocery shopping okay?” Natasha felt like she was trying to get a small child to do something they didn’t want to do but Steven nodded his head yes in defeat.  
“Oh, you wanna,” Lydia started but Stiles knew where she was going.  
“Absolutely not! I am not going clothes shopping with you,” Stiles informed; he was not going shopping with any woman any more.  
“We better go ahead and start shopping, see you tonight Derek,” Natasha informed, smiling in Derek’s direction and turning back to Steve to kiss him on there way out but he stopped her.  
“How much shopping are we going to do that is going to take us all day and night?” Steven questioned when he looked down at his watch.  
“Oh hush it. We are going to stop and eat, and traffic is always bad so it will take a while and I have a very big surprise planned,” Natasha stated, as they started to walk out. “And before you ask, no, you do not get to know the surprise,” leaving a frown on Steven’s face before leaning over to kiss her, half because he liked it and half because he wanted to pry the secret out of her but he clearly wasn’t going to get far when she put her finger up to his lips and put her other hand around his waist.


	11. You Know I Don't Like It When You Call Me That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlyn and Barry? Stydia!!!

Central City  
S.T.A.R. Labs  
June 19th, 2016  
12:32 a.m.

Steve and Natasha were shopping and Derek had went to settle in, he didn't have a lot so it didn’t take him a long time so he tried to get familiar with the house. It was big enough to be roomy but small enough to feel warm and cozy, which Derek didn’t feel often but something about her house made him feel nice inside. Cisco and Lydia were taking turns checking on Caitlyn. H.R. was just mostly twirling his drum sticks around and getting on people’s nerves, he’s specialty. Stiles followed Lydia everywhere she went, because he was starstruck by her beauty and because he wanted to make sure she was safe. Joe, Iris, and Wally were still out and Barry was still saving people. It was Lydia’s turn to check up on Caitlyn and of course, Stiles followed.  
“What do think that big surprise is going to be?” she asked Stiles.  
“I don’t know,” Stiles didn’t even try guessing.  
“I hope it’s nothing bad.”  
“I hope they don’t one up us again.”  
“What?”  
“Well, we told everyone that we were together and they told everyone they were together too, but the way they told everyone was so much cooler than the way we told everyone,” Stiles rambled on, making Lydia give him a look that showed how dumb he was talking so he stopped.  
“mmmm?” Caitlyn stirred, as she woke up.  
“Hey, how you feeling?” Lydia asked, her as she handed her a glass of water.  
“Still a little disquiet but I guess I’m okay,” Caitlyn stated, after she sat up to take a sip of water.  
“Disquiet?” Stiles asked.  
“Yeah. Disquiet. Like upset, worried, anxious.” She stated, matter-of-factly.  
“We thought you twisted your ankle,” Stiles informed, being nosy.  
“Cisco!” Caitlyn yelled.  
“What? What? Are you okay?” Cisco screamed, tripping over his on feet trying to get in the room as fast as he could.  
“Why did you tell them I twisted my ankle?”  
“I didn’t know if you wanted everyone to know. I mean you were pretty upset.”  
“No, it was Barry. He was making me upset that’s all,” Caitlyn informed Stiles and Lydia.  
“Well, I don’t care as long as your okay,” Lydia stated.  
“I’m fine. I just needed a good nap, that’s all,” Caitlyn said, walking to the microphone H.R. had been speaking into and started doing her job. Cisco sat down beside her and helped.  
“Well, now what are we going to do?” Stiles asked, after kissing Lydia for a minute, “I was thinking more of that.”  
“We,” she started, but stopped to kiss him back for another moment, “can help Derek unpack.”  
“Ugggh… noooooo!” Stiles moaned, but went ahead with it following Lydia out after checking on Caitlyn on more time and saying goodbye to everyone. It only took a few minutes to get to Natasha’s, since they took Lydia’s car. Derek heard someone coming, and figured it was them smelling Stiles constant state of anxiety. He got up, pausing his show, to open the door and sat back down, continuing what he was doing.  
“Hey, sour wolf-y,” Stiles greeted.  
“You know I don’t like it when you call me that,” Derek stated, monotoned, without even looking towards them, “Why are you here?”  
“To help you unpack which it looks like you already finished,” Stiles informed, looking around the house. Lydia sat down in the love seat beside the couch, and patted for Stiles to sit down beside her. He pulled her body towards his, to were her head was against his chest and they sat down to watch the show until Derek paused it, making them both turn towards him.  
“You can’t just walk into someone’s house, sit down on their furniture, and start making out,” Derek informed.  
“Okay, we only did two of those things and technically you did too so, ha!” Stiles shouted back.  
“Derek can we watch T.V. with you?” Lydia asked, with annoyance in her voice. Derek only replied with a quiet growl and played the show.  
“Thank you,” Stiles said annoyed, kissing Lydia. He made a very big point that he kissed Lydia just to get on Derek’s nerves; having his show interrupted by a couple of teenagers making out was not one of the few things that made him happy.


	12. Does Natasha Ever Have Her Phone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha; Stiles and Lydia !Please add comments so I can make my work more enjoyable for you to read!

Central City  
Natasha’s House  
June 20th, 2016  
1:47 a.m.

“Oh come on, you can tell me!” Steve begged, making his way from her neck to her lips through kisses, stopping only to speak.  
“Steven Grant Rogers!” she yelled in a whisper, “I can’t tell you.”  
“And why is that?” he asked, looking into her eyes.  
“Because I said so, now can we go to bed? I’m tired,” Natasha asked, turning over to turn the lamp beside her bed off.  
“Fine,” Steve huffed, giving up and turning in the bed to lay with Natasha curled around him, “but just answer one question.”  
“Steve!” Natasha yelled, turning back over to turn the light back on, “if it shuts you up then fine.”  
“Ok..,” Steve thought for a moment, “Ah, is it a good surprise or bad?”  “Both. Okay, now are you done?” Natasha asked, aggravated and tired.  
“What,” Steve started before Natasha gave him a daring look, changing his mind about asking another question, “I’m done.” Natasha let out a small breath of air as she rolled over and turned out the light. She had fallen asleep within minutes, her chest rising with steady breathes; she had fallen asleep listening to Steve’s heart beat steadily. Steve, on the other hand, stayed up all night, thinking about what it could be. He reviewed all the clues he could think of and tried to put the pieces together, but he had no idea what it could be so it was like driving blind. They had bought a lot more groceries than normal and he assumed that she was going to throw a party to celebrate what ever it was. He hoped it wasn’t anything bad, but earlier she had seemed happy about it so it was probably something good. He couldn’t come up with any rational answers so he, unsuccessfully, tried to fall asleep. He twisted and turned so much he woke up Natasha.  
“Steve?” Natasha mumbled, her eyes still closed.  
“Yep!” Steve spoke with high energy.  
“It’s,” Natasha paused to look at her alarm, “four in the morning! Go! To! Sleep!”  
“I can’t. I’m going to make me some coffee, you just go back to sleep,” Steve stated, getting out of the bed making sure she was still covered up. He walked to the living room going straight to one of the cabinets. Steven reached in, grabbed something out of it, before he jumped at the sound of Derek’s voice.  
“Is she okay?” Derek asked, confusion and curiosity painted on his face.  
“Yeah, she’s fine. I just couldn’t sleep,” he stated, closing the drawer after fumbling to put the object back in it. Derek started to make his way back to his bedroom before Steve had stopped him.  
“Do you and Natasha know each other? I know it’s probably not my place to ask but really,” he had rambled on before Derek stopped him.  
“Yeah, we…,” Derek started but was interrupted by Natasha’s voice, “went to high school together.” Both the men, shocked, turned to look at her. She was leaning against the bedroom doorframe with her arms crossed over her stomach.  
“Now at least one person in this house is going to get a good night’s rest and if that person isn’t me I am going to be very angry in the morning,” Natasha informed, raising her voice a little. Both Derek and Steve had gotten up and walked over to her, telling her goodnight, again. Steve hugged her and pressed a light kiss on her forehead, Derek helped her back to bed even though she was very capable of doing it on her own. Derek wanted to ask her why she lied about them going to school together, without Steven’s presence. Steven sat in the living room, quietly watching T.V. until he heard Natasha’s phone ringing.

 

———

 

“Stiles?” Lydia asked, climbing into her guest bed, which was practically his bed now. It was almost one and she couldn’t sleep.  
“Mhm?”  
“I can’t sleep,” Lydia stated, trying to get comfortable beside him. He didn’t say anything but wrapped his arm around her. They laid there for a moment, in peace.  
“Stiles!” Lydia yelled.  
“What?” Stiles grumbled, annoyed that he couldn’t get any sleep and rolled over.  
“I’m bored. Let’s talk!” Lydia suggested.  
“Let’s sleep!” Stiles fired back, as Lydia rolled him back over to where he was facing her.  
“Bother Natasha. I heard she doesn’t sleep either. You can call her,” Stiles suggested, handing her his phone of the nightstand beside him, and kissing the top of her head. Lydia sighed, but took the phone and walked into the kitchen, going to make her some tea.  
“Hello?”  
“Natasha?”  
“This is Steve.”  
“Okay, does Natasha ever have her phone. That’s not the point, I called because I can’t sleep and I’m bored.”  
“Well, you might want to let Natasha sleep tonight because she was a little angry earlier, but I can’t sleep either.”  
“Why can’t you sleep?”  
“That surprise kept me up all night.”  
“What is it?”  
“Heck if I know.” Steve and Lydia carried on their conversation for a few more hours until it was time for everyone to go to work.


	13. I'm A Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's secret revealed!! VERY STEVE AND NATASHA !Please add comments so I can make my work more enjoyable for you to read!

Central City  
The Park  
June 20th, 2016  
8:21 p.m.

Natasha looked down at her phone trying to get to the coordinates Steven had left her. She had been walking around the block for ten minutes and she was about to call him until the GPS in her phone started buzzing, telling her she was at the right place. She looked up from her phone to see Steven holding a bouquet of daises, which were her favorite. He was standing beside a picnic table, with deserts on top of it. It was already getting dark and Steven had put up lights hanging from the nearby trees.  
“Rogers!” Natasha gasped, seeing the beautiful sight. She ran over to him giving him a big hug.  
“It’s our one year anniversary,” Steven stated, matter-of-factly. He motioned for them to sit down and they did, “I wanted to make it special.”  
“This is the nicest thing you have done for me, that anyone has done for me,” Natasha informed, leaning over the table to kiss him. Steve had pulled away from the kiss after a moment, “I’m not done.”  
“What?” Natasha started, but Steve interrupted her by standing up and walking to her side of the picnic table.  
“I know we have only been dating for a year, and we only told everyone like a week ago but,” Steve stopped, trying to think of the right thing to say, “you are my best friend. I love you.”  
“I love you, too Soldier,” Natasha spoke quietly, her eyes swollen with tears.  
“You know I’m not actually a soldier anymore.”  
“No, but your my soldier.”  
“And I want it to stay that way.”  
“It will.”  
“But the only way I truly know that,” Steve stopped to bend down on one knee, “is if you will marry me.” Steve reached in his pocket and took out a box holding a ring.  
“Yes, I say yes,” Natasha barely got out before running and jumping on him, almost enough to hurt him. They stood up after hugging, and kissing her shortly.  
“I thought you would be more surprised,” Steve said, after a moment when he realized she wasn’t shocked.  
“I think your forgetting, I’m a spy,” Natasha stated, before kissing him again.  
“Wait, wait, wait. You knew the whole time!”  
“No, not the whole time.”  
“Is that what the surprise was?” Steve asked, upset that he really didn’t surprise her.  
“Yeah, sorry!” Natasha looked down, “I wanted to throw a party to celebrate.”  
“Well, I guess I can’t be mad at you being happy about being with me,” Steven paused for a moment and released her from the hug he brought her into, “you said that the surprise was a good and a bad thing. How is marrying me a bad thing?”  
“Saying yes would mean I would be stuck with you for the rest of my life,” she stated, not wanting to hurt his feelings.  
“We can call it off if you don’t want to be stuck with me,” Steven said turning around, trying to hide his giggle.  
“I said yes, knowing what a marriage entitles, Steve,” she informed, turning him around and kissing him.  
“Where are you going?” Steven asked, after seeing her start packing up everything.  
“There is so much to do, I want to tell everyone at the party so I have to plan a party, plan a wedding, and plan to sleep, considering I didn’t get that last night.” Steve smiled at her making her giggle, then he brought her into a tight embrace.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”


	14. Get In The Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Revealing Circle!! !Please add comments so I can make my work more enjoyable for you to read!

Central City  
S.T.A.R. Labs  
June 21st, 2016  
11:17 a.m.

“I bought everyone coffee,” H.R. informed, joyfully before seeing everyone, changing his tone. Caitlyn was yelling at Barry through the microphone; Cisco was trying to tell Barry to save people and to calm Caitlyn down; Joe and Iris were yelling at Wally because we wanted to go out and use his powers; Steve was trying to steal Cisco licorice, just to make thing worse; Natasha was trying to tell Lydia about the engagement in secret so they could tell everyone else at the party; Derek watching everyone from the corner; and Stiles, well, I don’t think Stiles knew what Stiles was doing, “Okay, what is going on.” No one was paying attention to him so he sat the coffee down and started to beat on the table with his drum sticks.  
Barry ran in there, stopping everyone in their tracks, “Okay, everybody get in a circle!”, he yelled after trying to think of a solution.  
“But,” Cisco started, but Barry wouldn’t let him finish, “Everyone in the circle now!”  
“I don’t want to get in the circle,” Steve huffed, under his breath, as everyone got a chair and made a circle.  
“Now, everyone is going to say what’s bothering them and what secret’s their keeping because friends don’t keep secrets, no one keeps secrets,” Barry informed, looking mostly at Caitlyn while saying it.  
“I’ll go first,” Joe started, “I want my kids to save people, but I also want them safe.”  
“Okay, Iris?” Barry looked at her as she was sitting beside Joe.  
“I,” she thought for a second, “I don’t want to see anymore people I love get hurt.”  
“I guess it’s my turn,” Natasha started, but looked at Steve, him giving her a nod, “We’re engaged!” She pulled her hand out of her pocket for the first time that morning.  
“See this is good,” Barry stated, matter-of-factly, after everyone gave their congrats.  
“Me and Natasha,” Derek started, speaking slowly with Natasha finishing his sentence, “used to go out. Okay, that’s is everything I have to say.”  
“Okay, then my turn. I feel like even though we are brothers and we have the same power, I feel like we are treated differently,” Wally informed.  
“Do you have anything to say to that, Joe?” Barry asked.  
“Actually I do. I let Barry do what he does because, even though I am his dad, I’m not his biological dad and I feel like he does this for his dad and his mom. Wally, you put your life in danger to save your mom and I know I will never stop Barry from putting his life in danger to help others but I feel like I can stop you from risking your life.”  
“I’m sorry, dad,” Wally said, getting up to hug Joe.  
“Okay, that was kinda depressing, my turn now. I feel like, like I’m not appreciated enough and that no one thinks I’m capable of anything,” H.R. informed, after stopping and making sure everyone was listening to him.  
“Okay, um, I guess it’s my turn,” Steve stuttered, hearing H.R.’s answers, and giving him very confused look, “My only secret was that I proposed.”  
“That’s not your only secret,” Natasha informed him, making him nervous, “you won’t let people sleep.”  
“Amen,” Stiles blurted out, standing up to give Natasha a high five but all she gave him was a strange look, “well, that’s my secret. Lydia won’t let me sleep.”  
“Um, that was once,” Lydia started, but Stiles finished her sentence for her, “yeah, once a week!” “Anyways,” Lydia sent Stiles a glare, “I guess I feel like I’m still a little upset that Natasha didn’t tell me about her relationship for almost a year.”  
“My turn? I feel like just because I am super fast doesn’t mean I can solve every problem,” Barry insisted, as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Well, Barry and I were going out,” Caitlyn informed, looking straight into Barry’s eyes.  
“Were?” Steven asked, getting in everyone’s business.  
“We had a fight,” Barry stated, angrily and sad, “Cisco?”  
“Um, well I knew they were together. That’s my secret.”  
After a few moments of silence H.R. spoke up, “Well this has been a blast, but the coffee I bought everyone is cold now.” H.R. threw his drumstick down and the room went silent for what seemed like forever.


	15. Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Caitlyn Backstory!! !Please add comments so I can make my work more enjoyable for you to read!

Central City  
Barry’s (New) Apartments  
June 21st, 2016  
6:32 a.m.

“I’m sorry,” Caitlyn stated softly, looking down at her hands. She had been standing in the doorway to Barry’s apartment for the past minute, even though it felt like a year, neither of them saying anything.  
Barry rubbed the back of his neck, “No, it was my fault. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Barry moved out of the doorway so Caitlyn could come in. She sat down at the island in the kitchen, and Barry was standing on the other side.  
“I overreacted,” Caitlyn informed.  
“Yeah, but I made you over react. I am seeing it from your point of view and I get why you overreacted.”  
“But what you did was in the heat of the moment,” Caitlyn stated, making Barry look at her from her choice of words.  
Barry let out a light chuckle before responding, “I don’t think that you should forgive me.  
“What? I’m going to forgive you, I just think that we should stop,” Barry finished for her when he saw her struggling to speak, “seeing each other.”  
“I think that’s best,” he continued. After hearing those words, Caitlyn stood up, gave him a hug, and headed for the door, “I’ll see you at S.T.A.R. Labs.” Barry walked over towards her, cuffed her head in his hands, bent her head down, and kissed her forehead.  
It was exactly two weeks ago when Caitlyn had stayed at S.T.A.R. Labs all night to figure out how to control, or really get ride of, her powers. She had gotten their early to research. Barry had come into work early and saw her, he started to go into the room she was in and she could hear him coming.  
“Barry?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I am so close to figuring it out.”  
“Your powers?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, let me help.”  
They had spent the whole day doing more research. It was almost 9 o’clock that night when Caitlyn finally figured out a way to erase her powers for good. Barry and ran around and caused a heat wave to take over her body as she used her ice powers. The plan was for his fire to melt her ice. They thought the plan had succeeded but wanted to check. Caitlyn tried to freeze a cup of water Barry had put on the table. Only a sprinkle of frost came out of her hand, but it caused her to tumble backwards from a headache; Barry had caught her.  
“Thanks”  
“Your welcome,” Barry said before Caitlyn kissed him for a short second.  
“I’m sorry, that was in the heat of the moment, it was total unca—“ Caitlyn started, before Barry put one hand on the back of her neck pulling her forward towards him, kissing her back.  
After that Barry and Caitlyn went out on a couple dates and had spent time together at Caitlyn’s house. They had a nice time together until Caitlyn walked into the West House, where Barry was staying at the time, to have dinner with him. She quietly opened the door, not loud enough for Barry to hear, and she saw Barry and Iris kissing. Barry had been comforting Iris about Eddie when Iris kissed him, he pulled away, but only after Caitlyn had seen them and had went back to her car.  
“Bye,” Caitlyn said and walked out of his apartment, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
“Bye,” Barry spoke back, so sadly and quietly you couldn’t hear him. He knew that no matter what he did, saving people, or dating people, that he would always mess something up. Caitlyn was’t going to get back with him, he blew his one (more like twelve) chances with Iris, and it was too hard to date someone who didn’t know his secret.


End file.
